An electronic subscription is a service by which a user receives content of interest to the user, such as news, technical information, or sports information, via an electronic device. The electronic device subscribing to an electronic subscription may include an electronic subscription client for managing received subscription messages. The subscription messages may be provided by an electronic subscription message source. The electronic subscription message source may store information about a client, such as a client's name and address. Further, the electronic subscription message source may generate subscription messages containing information content, such as news and weather, and media content, such as music, television shows, and movies. Exemplary subscription messages include e-mail messages, real simple syndication (RSS) messages, and podcasts.
One problem with electronic subscriptions is that a user may receive many subscription messages that are never opened or read by the user. For example, the user may subscribe to more electronic content than the user has time to read. The user may delete the unread or unopened subscription messages. Alternatively, the user may allow the unread or unopened subscription message to be stored on an electronic device. Thus, over time, unread or unopened subscription messages can consume a significant portion of the memory of electronic device. Further, when a significant amount of the subscription messages are acquired, the subscription messages can result in a disorganized user interface with the electronic device. It would be beneficial to provide for the management of electronic subscriptions to reduce the receipt and storage of messages that are not opened, read, or otherwise used by a user.
Further, when a user is subscribed to several electronic subscription services, subscription messages received from the electronic subscriptions may contain redundant content. As a result, a user may access subscription messages having the same content or substantially similar content. The user may either read the redundant or cumulative content twice or may ignore the redundant or cumulative content. Either result is undesirable. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide for management of electronic subscriptions that addresses redundant or cumulative content.
Another problem associated with electronic subscriptions occurs when a user subscribes to a subscription that the user has previously canceled. At the time of the second subscription, the user may not remember that he has previously canceled the original subscription, for example, because the user learned that the content was not interesting. If the user is allowed, without notification, to subscribe to the uninteresting content the second time, the user may receive the uninteresting content, later learn that the content is not interesting, and then may be required to cancel the subscription again. This process is inefficient from the standpoint of the user and utilization of the electronic device used to receive the electronic content. It would be beneficial to provide for management of electronic subscriptions that addresses these problems associated with previously canceled subscriptions.
Accordingly, in light of the above described difficulties and needs associated with electronic subscriptions, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer program products for managing electronic subscriptions.